


Slow Dance Toward The Future

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Jake and the march of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance Toward The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lymans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymans/gifts).



She finds out later that he didn’t even tell her first. Nope – Charles had somehow found out about his plans and had thrown himself, crying and squealing, into Jake's arms and said that he wanted to make them dinner, as if the proposal was for him and not Amy. That was how Ames, two days after her promotion, finds herself sitting in Jake’s slightly-less-messy than usual apartment across from her boyfriend, whose eyebrow keeps telegraphing his anxiety by twitching violently as they try to eat together. 

He’s wearing a suit. She’ll think to herself later that this should have been a huge hint.

Charles makes them crème brulee and beef in those puff pastry shells and manages only to slightly scorch his eyebrows with the torch. She realizes he’s been serving everything backwards when he brings them French onion soup and then stands expectantly beside the table, staring at Jake with huge eyes.

Jake stares at him in reply. Amy eats her soup and watches them both. It's a stand-off; nobody's leaving the table and nobody's saying anything. Charles brings them champagne and she’s nervous enough to down it in one single gulp.

She only notices the cold sting of the metal ring when it’s already slithering its way down her throat.

Two days later, when she finally gets to see the ring again, she cries and realizes she’s found the perfect guy.

^^^

He does try to propose to her again, once in Central Park (they tumble into a fountain), once in Times Square (she completely misses her name on the big screen because she has dust caught in her eyes). 

The one that sticks takes place as they’re stuck on a rooftop in the rain, trying to track down members of a money laundering ring. He takes her hand, asks her if she remembers – and she remembers, even if she’s forgotten about Sophia – and then he pulls her ring off and places it back on her finger.

The rain actually _stops_ , the stars shine over their heads, the ring gets stuck on her finger, and Amy says yes again and again.

^^^

Charles plans the wedding. It’s fine with her – she never had princess dreams about her big day, only that she wanted to get married near the station, where she and Jake met. But Charles fails to get clearance, and Jake responds by trying to book the most exclusive hall in the entire city. “It’s what you deserve,” he says, running into miles of red tape, Eventually she actually suggests they get married in the records room but he turns that idea down flat ( “We killed a guy in there, Amy." "But it's got so many good memories attached to it...other ones. Non-killing ones..").

But she doesn’t mind when it doesn't pan out. She’d marry him on a street corner if she had to. In the end she holds his hand under the the Lanning mural on the third floor of the public library, with Charles crying beside Jake and Rosa rolling her eyes beside her. Holt gives her away, and the flowers only make her tear up a little. 

When Jake kisses her she feels like she’s flying, like she’s going to rise toward the ceiling and float, unburdened, to the moon.

^^^

They'd lived together for a good year before Jake proposed, so cohabitation isn’t anything new to her. Amy compromises; she gives up her need for total order to allow him room for his ridiculousness, his imagination and his belongings. In the end she ends up with a living room filled with inflatable furniture, her silks mixing with his teeshirt in the closet, his food next to hers in the once-alphabetized cupboard. It looks good, she decided – even though her teeth itches to see his sardines next to her canned peaches.

But it's all entirely worth it when he sweeps her up and off to their couch, their little paradise away from the rest of the world, and melts with her into a warm, soft kiss.

^^^

The first person she tells is Rosa. That’s only because she walks in on Amy crying over a very tiny white plastic stick. Rosa has her take two more tests but they all read the same thing - two bright blue lines. Pregnant. 

“Are you happy?” Rosa asks flatly.

Amy throws up in response.

She really is happy, but it’s an awful lot to deal with at once, and Jake is off on an undercover assignment so she can't tell him right away. She won’t get to tell him until she sweeps in as his back-up and finds him lying on the floor of a dirty warehouse with a bullet in his shoulder. 

And Amy yells at him not to die, completely oblivious to the fact that it’s a flesh wound and that he’s going to be fine. Tells him he CAN’T die for the sake of the baby. And his eyes pop wide open.

“Whaaaat?” he says, before passing back out.

#

She tells him later, when he can remember, and he’s almost overly enthusiastic. He presumes the baby’s a boy and starts planning to do all of the little things he never got to do with his dad with the unborn, unknown him.

“You don’t know,” Amy says, “what he’ll be like. He could be into bug, or dinosaurs, or anything like that!”

“Amy, he’s half Peralta! He’s going to love Die Hard and being cool and having fun and…”

“…Being just like you?”

“Let us pray,” he jokes.

#

The baby arrives in the middle of a power outage, in a blizzard, at the precinct, with Jake almost passed out and Holt in control. Terry makes an excellent labor coach after every birth he’s been through, and Amy leans on him as Jake loses his mind.

Later, in the hospital, filled with drugs and warm soup, Amy looks down and contemplates the face of her child, the soul she’s brought into this world. 

She’s perfect. And she thinks they should name her after Holt.

“Holteena,” Jake says, his voice quieter, more tender than she’s ever heard it. “That’s a pretty terrible name, Aimes, not gonna lie.”

“We’re not going to call her Holteena! I was thinking Ray. Maybe Rey with an E? Rey Elizabeth Santiago-Peralta.”

His eyes widen. “Like in Star Wars?” 

She sighs. “As in Star Wars.”

Captain Holt is honored to be Rey’s godfather, though he finds the name quite confusing. “Perhaps you should have named her Jacob. It’s a fine, strong name. Carries family tradition with it as well.” 

“She would have hated me if I went there,” Amy replied.

And as she stands at the baptismal font she realizes it’s a long way back to where she was, Amy thinks, standing between the two men who’ve defined her life. And she realizes abruptly that she’s done it herself. That Jake loves her because of her inner strength. 

And because she has the guts to hold out and stand toe-to-toe with the biggest pain in the butt Brooklyn had ever seen. And, she knows now, the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the kid's middle name is probably so Holteena. Happy holidays!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [just another girl who took my breath away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716702) by [jakepurralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurralta/pseuds/jakepurralta)




End file.
